Like Poetry
by Draw-Me-A-Story
Summary: AU - Nathan looked around. Looked around for anything to destroy. This world never did him any good.. he wanted to watch it burn, before it would bury him six feet under.
1. Speaking Stars

_Disclaimer - I don't own Life is Strange. The Prescotts do. Oh wait, they don't ha_

* * *

River loved nights like these. The sky seemed utterly black and was swimming in a sea of stars.

When her mind was cluttered, she'd sneak out at night and let the world inspire her. It worked.

Poetry was running through her veins and she bled words at late hours.

The girl was sitting on a bench next to the dormitories, gazing up at the stars, as if they spoke to her. Every once in a while River would take the pencil back in her hand and add a few words to her poem.

But never had it occured that a shaky-legged Nathan Prescott appeared next to a light-post, puffing a cigarette with just as shaky hands. Unlike Nathan, the afro-american girl acknowledged him and how out of it he looked. He wasn't quite there, she could tell.

Hiz gaze was fixed ahead. On nothing at particular.

Nathan took another quick drag, before mumbling inaudible thnigs to himself.

River's eyes snapped back to the sky above them. She should mind her own business.

Her eyes never left the stars, even when she reached for the pencil on the bench. Yet the paper was no longer getting covered with words. Her mind was still with the boy.

River turned her head to Nathan, spoke hesitantly. "I-it's a beautiful night, isn't it?" His hand stopped right before his mouth could inhale the smoke of the cigarette, which was tugged between his index- and middlefinger. His head snapped to the girl on the bench next to him and it was only then, that he had every really saw her.

He nodded his head somewhat eagerly, a dismissive and sarcastic half-smirk playing on his lips. He parted them only slightly, somewhat lazily. "Wonderful."

River knew that he had no desire to carry on a conversation, when he threw the half-way smoked cigarette to the ground and stepped on it, like a bug that he was trying to crush.

She could only watch him with a little shame. "Sorry," River said quietly, but loud enough for her voice to reach him. "You can stay here. I'll leave you alone."

Nathan looked up at her, his mouth overflowing with words, as soon as their gaze met. "No shit can I stay here," He told her in a low voice. "I'm a Prescott - I own this shitho –" Nathan started to inform her, pointing at his chest, when Victoria walked out of the building, interrupting him unknowingly, as she walked down the stairs, seeming as light as a straw. "Bonne nuit!"

River looked at the girl - that was standing behind Nathan now - offering her a polite smile, to which Victoria only returned a scowl, crossing her arms. "And who are you?" She asked, but her tone spoke volumes. The girl had no desire to know the answer to that.

"My name is River," She answered nonetheless, not missing a beat. "Victoria." She adde, a self-pleased look taking over her features.

Victoria raised an unimpressed eyebrow at that. "Hippie." She commented under her breath, before giving her attention to nathan, who was only smirking lightly. He enjoyed watching girls interact in an unfriendly way with each other. "I say we blaze our minds out before planning your birthday-party." She told him into his ear in a low voice.

The girl on the bench tried to focus on the sheet of paper in her lap, but it was useless. Now she only wished for them to go away and leave her in peace with the stars.

She didn't catch the brief look Nathan gave her from the corner of his eye, before looking at Victoria, the girl who was standing at his side, her face so close to his ear that every breath of her tickled him. "Let's do that somewhere else." He replied plainly, taking her wrist into his hand. Victoria accepted, following him.

* * *

 _to be continued_

 _leave me some feedback please_


	2. Second Encounter

_Disclaimer - I don't own Life is Strange_

* * *

At nightfall, River was sitting on the bench. She was working yet on another poem.

This cold night however was almost starless. Only a handful of dots sparkled many light years away from her.

It didn't bother the girl though. There would always be other nights.

The sheet of paper overflowed with words, as the girl wrote them down hastily. Scared, that they would get lost.

It wasn't too long, before River heard sluggish footsteps drawing closer.

She whipped her whole body around in panic. Was she busted?

Her somewhat widened eyes landed on Nathan Prescott's tired looking figure. River's eye-lids fell a little in relief.

She narrowed her eyes in an attempt of seeing clearer in the dark, when she spotted something in his hand. Another cigarette.

Realization hit her that maybe she shouldn't gawk at him like he was a train-wreck for everybody to see.

She flashed him a toothy grin, before turning back around.

"Okay, focus." She told herself with a sigh, before seeing from the corner of her eye that Nathan Prescott had settled next to the light post, like he had a night ago.

He drew the cigarette impatiently to his mouth, mumbling something about his 'fucking dad'.

River couldn't help but pry on his monologue. However those two words were all she could make out of his mumbling. It was enough to give her an idea of what was bothering him though.

"Dads can be a pain in the ass, huh?" River dared to say, letting out a lighthearted giggle.

He turned his head slowly in a circle, before averting his gaze to her by snapping his head at her. This gave her an idea of how annoying she was to him.

His lips were pressed to a thin line, as smoke escaped his nosestrils. Nathan's reddned eyes were fixed on the girl. River wished to take her words back at that moment.

"Care to mind your own fucking business, star-gazing-bitch?"

River bursted out laughing, her chest rumbling in amusement. Nathan raised a surprised eyebrow at that. He had expected every other reaction, but not.. not this. He regained his posture quickly, glaring at the girl, that was clutching her stomach from all the laughter.

"Oh, you think that's so fucking hilarious, don't you?" He snarled darkly, as his glare deepened, while her laughter slowly died down. "Listen up, bitch. I'm not your own fucking personal clown or your little buddy that's cracking jokes with ya, so you better stop laughing or I'll make sure that this was your last time splitting your sides." At this point his free hand was transformed into a fist.

River wasn't intimidated by this guy though. All she saw was a broken being, getting all defensive about the dumbest things. Out of fear, maybe.

"I didn't laugh at you," She clarified, raising her eyebrows reassuringly. "Your insult was just so accurate. I mean, I really am star gazing all night. You pretty much nailed me." She grinned at her own confession.

His dark features twitched, but he did everything in his power to not let his angry demeanor crumble. His eyes landed on the sheet of paper, which was placed in her lap. "What the fuck are you even doing?" He wondered genuinly, but made sure that his tone sounded taunting, irritated or indifferent. Or better, everything at once.

She looked down on her lap. "I'm writing poetry." River answered, suddenly absently, as she admired the words on that piece of paper.

A beat passed and he threw the cigarette on the ground, extinguishing it slowly with the tip of his shoe, before stalking towards the bench and taking a seat. "Let's see if it's worth shit.." Nathan grabbed the paper, before the girl could protest. That was fine, she wasn't planning on doing so anyway.

Heart is broken

Wounds are open

I see myself in the darkest nights

Wishing upon the brightest lights

A longing heart, that aches for you to be here

Is shaking beneath my rib-cage in fear

For you're gone for good

A soul that is alone

And misunderstood

River watched the hand that was holding the paper, shake. He was shaking often, which made the girl wonder if he needed medicine or if he was a drug-addict.

Before she could voice her concern for Nathan, he spoke up, lowering the sheet of paper to his knee. "To whom is this emo-crap dedicated?"

She snatched the paper out of his grip and placed it beside her. "Now look who's not minding their business.." River crossed her arms, puckering her lips smugly.

Nathan frowned. "Whatthefuckever."

River watched him a little, before making a decision. "Tell you what," She smiled softly, when he looked at her. "If you tell me what you're so worked up about, I'll tell you to whom I dedicated the poem."

His glances shifted around, actually taking the things she said into account. His eyes traveled to his hands, which where tangled together on his lap. "Just had to listen to another shitty lecture from my poor excuse of a father." He confessed with fake-enthusiasm, after groaning.

"I reckon your relationship with him is really bad." River gave back with a gloomy undertone, her sympathy for him shining through.

"Really bad?" He repeated indecredulously, chuckling humorlessly. "It's fucking toxic!" Nathan exlaimed, untangling his hands to place them on his knees. "I fucking hate him and he hates me!" He proclaimed with just as much force, talking rather to himself than the girl.

"I'm sorry," River told him lamely, hoping he'd understand that these words were genuine. "You should distance yourself from toxic people."

Nathan narrowed his eyes at the girl, raising his shoulders. "What do you know? You're not not my god-damn psychiatrist!"

"But Nathan," River replied, meeting his furious eyes with soft ones. "I don't have to be a psychiatrist to give you some well-meant advice."

His own eyes softened a little and he averted them to his designer shoes. "Let some people in. Empty yourself."

Those words caused him to laugh in mockery. "Oh man," He wiped a tear from his eye with his sleeve. "This is fucking funny! Where did you get those wannabe-deep hippie quotes from? Well-meant advice from me," He said, pointing at himself, still laughing. "To you," Nathan put a hand on her shoulder. "Stop smoking so much weed and shit."

River looked up at him, as he laughed his heart out, his hand never leaving her shoulder. "Well, at least I got you to laugh," She shrugged, rolling her eyes in amusement. "And I don't do drugs, buddy."

"HEY!"

River flinched upon hearing someone yell, causing Nathan to remove his hand from her shoulder.

Both turned around to see an angry looking David Madsen walking towards them with a flashlight in his hand.

At that moment, every imaginable swear word ran through River's mind, as she stared at David, like a deer caught in the headlights.

"Fuck me." She heard Nathan mutter in annoyance.

"What are you kids doing here? It's past midnight and you low-brows should be in your dorms!" He snapped at them sternly, once he had approached them. "I will inform Principal Wells about -"

"You won't do jack-shit if you want to keep your stupid-ass job!" Nathan barked, looking like a dog that was ready to bite David's head off.

David looked taken aback for a second, before knitting his eyebrows in anger. "Excuse me? This is your last warning, mister! If you keep -"

Nathan grinned in irritation. "You're warning me?" He asked, interrupting him yet again. "I'm a fucking Prescott! I own your sorry ass! Move along, old fart, unless you wanna get fired that is!"

River saw that the man was cut to the quick, despite the glare he flashed them, before walking away. She felt sorry for David.

Once he was out of earshot, River gave Nathan a sad look. "Why do you abuse your power?"

"That's the only fucking thing that comes in handy about being Nathan Prescott." The rich kid replied dryly, without any sign of remorse.

"That is not true," She shook her head. "Don't define yourself by your heritage, your family's wealth or their status. You are you. An own individual," River smiled softly. "Try being nicer to people."

The boy got up from the bench, looking furious. "You know nothing about me or the rotten situation I'm in! So keep those smart-ass advices to your fucking self!" He yelled, a vain popping out of his forehead.

River got up as well, taking a few steps towards him. "Nathan, calm down."

"Don't come near me, bitch!" He warned, taking a step back. "You better run for the hills!"

She took another step towards him, giving him the feeling that she was challenging him. Usually people would step back by now. This girl was doing quite the opposite. "You're out of your fucking mind! Step the fuck back!" This time, he took a threatening step towards her as well. "You don't wanna mess with me!"

"I just want to help you." River told him, trying to keep her cool.

"You can't help me. No one can." Nathan answered, starting to shake a little. He looked down at his shaking hands. "Nathan, let me -" But before she could finish, the boy sprinted to the building, leaving the girl to herself.


	3. Late Visit

_Disclaimer - I'm not the owner of this game_

* * *

This night, River stayed in her dorm. Not because of Nathan, but because of David. She didn't want to have another encounter with him. With or without Nathan, it would't end well for anyone.

She was sitting at her desk, staring at the empty sheet of paper in front of her, when she heard a knock on her door. It was a rather loud one.

"Nathan." She smiled, when she saw him standing behind the door. River wanted him to feel comfortable. Stepping aside, she motioned for him to come in.

He scratched the back of his head. "I er.." He mumbled, but cut himself off with a sigh. He was getting no where with this.

She blinked at him, and he sighed again, dropping his arm from behind his head and stepping inside. He moved his foot away, when he felt something soft under it. A.. stuffed cat? The boy kicked it mindlessly away, looking around her room. It was a fucking mess!

Her walls were covered with posters of bands, that Nathan never heard of before. "Fuckin' hipster." He mumbled under his breath.

Her bed wasn't made. The strawberry blanket was on the edge of her bed, ready to fall off. A few blue pillows were spred on her floor. Not only pillows, but also other junk. Sheets of papers, bottles of water, a bag of chips, her comb..

"What the fuck," Nathan looked up. The owner of this messy dorm was sitting on her desk, not even bothering to turn around. "Get your shit together."

"Hm?" She turned around innocently.

"Your dorm is a shithole, River." He told her honestly.

She looked a little surprised, before she broke into a grin. "As if your dorm looks any better."

Nathan walked over to her bed, looking unsure of his next move, but sitting down nonetheless against his better judgement. "You'd be surprised." He said arrogantly, once he had sat down, but his look soon faltered and he gave her a serious look. "Sorry for yesterday."

"It's okay," River assured him, with a sad smile. "Please know that my intentions are good."

He rubbed the back of his head. "I was a major dick, but now that we've got that out of the way," Nathan said. "We had a deal." His narrowed eyes smirked, as he reminded her.

Nathan watched as River's facial expression changed immediately. Her eye-lids fell in a sad manner and her mouth became an expressionless line. "The poem was dedicated to my deceased parents." She confessed quietly, playing with the pencil in her hand.

"Oh." So he had fucked up parents and she had none. He chewed nervously on his lips, searching for something to say and drown the tension out. "Did you write anything today?"

She shook her head.

"Hmpf," He looked around, before pulling another stuffed animal from under his behind, River laughed, as Nathan looked irritated at the thing, before throwing it in a corner.

"Wanna come to a Vortex-party this saturday? You're invited." He then said casually. "Don't tell me you're not the party-type, dork. Everyone likes to get a little wasted and have a shitload of fun!"

She grinned at him, getting up and throwing her arms around his neck. "Thank you, I'd love to, Nathan!" She squealed, hugging him tightly.

He noted that she smelled really nice and allowed himself to hug her back. He was a boy after all.

And maybe - just maybe - he enjoyed her company.

* * *

 _Leave me a review to let me know what you thought. Thanks!_


	4. Trip to the Beach

_Disclaimer- I don't own Life is Strange_

* * *

"Why would you let this weird hippie join the Vortex Club like it's nothing, Nate?" The girl wanted to know, frowning slightly. "She should know her place."

The two rich kids were hanging out in Victoria's dorm. He was blazing the day away, while she was painting her nails with the deepest lilac color she could find. The boy was staring up at the ceiling. One of his arm was dangling from her bed. One of his leg was cocked, while the other one was stretched out and placed on Victoria's lap, who was too focused on her nails.

He let the smoke escape from his mouth, watching it dance a little in the air, before disappearing. "She's not a member of the Vortex Club, Vic," He clarified a little annoyed. "She's just invited to the next party, that's all." Nathan closed his eyes, as he took another drag.

Victoria watched him sympathetically. "You mean your birthday party," She mumbled slowly. "If you don't want to celebrate it, it's fine, but it would be a shame. This is -"

"No!" He cut her off quickly, snapping his eyes open. "Let's just.. not call it my birthday-party." He said slowly.

"Fine," She shrugged, a smirk forming on her lips. "But I expect you to bring the good stuff."

"Course, gorgeous." He smirked at the ceiling, feeling the high kicking in.

Back in his own dorm, Nathan struggled to stay sane.

He sat on his bed. His head bowed and burried in his hands. The boy felt like pulling his hair out.

Nathan's father called him worthless again. And the times his father had punched him hadn't hurt this much.

If his own dad didn't even like him, who will?

There was a constant feeling of loneliness carved into his bones.

He was no good. Never good enough. Nathan had nothing.. nothing but his family's money.

No one needed Nathan and no one liked him.. no one approved ever, so why bother?

He'd yell, scream and curse at anyone who would dare to question his actions. He was a Prescott. Yeah, a Prescott! If they would get closer, they would see that he could never live up to that name. He wasn't worthy of it. The boy would snap at anyone. It was better to be feared then being looked down upon.

Nathan got up, clumsily reaching for one of the many orange containers on his desk.

Shaky, clumsy cold hands gripped it tightly, trying to rip it open, but there was no use. He was shaking too hard. He was such a tired soul. Frustration got a hold of him and sparked a fire within him. He threw the little container against the wall with all the power he could muster up, letting out a scream that had been clinging on his neck for a while now.

Nathan's chest rose and fell heavily. He looked around, his hands tightly clenched to the point, where his knuckles burned white and his fingernails left some marks on his palms.

The boy looked around. Looked around for anything to destroy. This world never did him any good.. he wanted to watch it burn, before it would burry him six feet under.

With a swift movement he shoved everything from his desk violently, including his laptop.

Nathan's pulse wasn't getting any slower though, it was rising to the ceiling. His breathing was getting more uneaven and heavier.

He needed some drugs.. He needed to calm down, he decided. He could hear the voices in his head laugh at him. This life wouldn't drive him to his knees. Not before he would.

River layed on her bed, second-guessing her decision from yesterday.

Accepting an invitation to a Vortex-Club party? This wouldn't end well.

She grew a little anxious, as she thought about everything that could happen.

Being ignored by everyone was the best scenario that came to her mind. But on second thought, maybe she should take some chances and try new things. And if she didn't like it, she could always run for the hills, like Nathan told her to.

River found herself walking on the campus, half an hour later.

New clothing wouldn't hurt. Her closet was practically empty, since she cleared it out a few weeks ago.

The fresh air calmed River. It didn't bother her that it was a little cold. The cold was giving her some comfort, cooled her down, reminded her, that the world had so much to offer.

She had reached the bus-stop, when she spotted a serious, but uncollected Nathan walking in a quick pace towards the parking-lot. Should he really drive, being in such a state?

River's mouth opened, but closed just as quickly, like she was gasping for air. She shouldn't call out his name. It would draw too much attention, and Nathan would be beyond pissed at her.

She ran as fast as her legs could carry her, ignoring the weird stares she got from some kids that were waiting for the bus as well.

"Nathan," She somewhat gasped, as she finally caught up with him. "How are you doing?" Her breathing was steady again and she smiled at the back of his head.

Nathan turned his head side-ways looking at her from the corner of his narrowed eye, while walking. "I'm about to re-up my stash, Princess."

The girl that was following him looked puzzled, but Nathan didn't notice. He had already turned back around, walking thrustingly to his car.

He had chosen to answer another question, not to mention that he had called her 'Princess'. But River was more concerned than anything now, knowing about his plan.

As soon as both teens reached the car, the boy opened the door impatiently, hoping in and putting the key into the ignition, like he was chased by some monster.

She watched him gloomily, before knocking on his window. He was sad, deeply sad. She could see it. Nathan didn't need to do this right now, but he needed help.. a hand to hold.

He rolled down his window, telling her just as impatiently to step away from the car.

"Don't you wanna get out of the car and talk to me?" She blurrted out lamely, feeling like she was running out of time.

"I don't," He told her, growing irritated. "Can't you see, dumbass? Now move!"

"Can I come with you then?" She was surprised herself, but she needed to keep an eye on him.

For a split-second his eyebrows rose in surprise, before a taunting, somewhat aggressive smirk spread on his lips and his eyebrows puckered. "If you don't wanna get doped up, I don't see any reason for you to come." His voice sounded husky and dangerous. She could hear his mean smirk through his words.

"And what if I need some company?" She wondered, her eyes giving away how helpless and scared she felt, as she looked up at him. He didn't know why though.

His mean expression dispelled and was exchanged by a look of curiosity and blankness. "I'm not the company you're searching for, trust me." Nathan told her, after a moment.

"And who are you to decide that?" She challenged, her eyebrows knitting together.

Nathan's stare at her grew softer and almost warm, before he shrugged at her. "Hop in then," He said with a sigh. "But don't say I didn't warn you!"

Her glances shifted to the passanger seat. "Fair enough." She muttered, relief washing over her, as she walked around the car to open the door.

River would help Nathan. She didn't know why, but she swore it to herself in that moment. Swore by the stars.

River had stayed in the car. The ride had been silent for the most part. Nathan had put on some music and River commented on it, saying that she liked that music. Nathan offered her the CD, but she politely declined, even as he insisted.

The girl looked out the window. From where the car was parked, she couldn't see all that much. She had a good view on the beach of Arcadia Bay though.

Just when she thought about climbing out the car to spy on Nathan and the drug-dealer, she saw said boy stalking sluggishly towards the car with two little packs in his hand, that he stuffed quickly into his pockets.

As soon as he had opened the door and got in, he pulled one of the bags out of his pocket. It was cocaine, River noted.

"You're planning on doing cocaine, right here, right now?" The girl asked uncomprehendingly. She couldn't imagine how broken his world was. And it was continuing to crumble, until there was nothing left of it.

Nathan blinked lazely back at her shocked face. There was a wisp of sadness in her widened eyes.

He averted his eyes from her and looked down at the little bag, he was holding. Nervous hands fumbled with it. He wasn't planning on opening it anymore though, for whatever reason. He wouldn't let River know that though - it was pissing him off. "Well why the fuck not?" He questioned in a grunt, not waiting for an answer. "This is my car, and there's the fuckin door if you're not pleased, Princess."

River's sad eyes were locked at the bag in his hands as well. She shook her head slowly. Seeing Nathan like this broke her heart.

Without any second thought, she quickly snatched the bag from his loose grip, opened the door as quick as she could and sprinted out of the car.

She could only hear him throw some really bad swear words at her way, before she heard the car door being shut loudly.

Her heartbeat quickened and frantic eyes scanned the place for some way to get rid of the drugs.

She looked back, as she ran - not knowing where to - he was going full speed and panic unfolded in River's chest as well as mind.

Her legs had carried her to the beach and without having to think any longer, she opened the back and poured the white powder into the ocean.

Someone had to take care of him.

* * *

 _There's one more pre-wrote chapter that I'm going to upload on here, and I don't know if I will discontinue it after that chapter - we'll see_


	5. An Ocean of Sanity

_Disclaimer - I don't own Life is Strange_

* * *

The boy stepped closer to the ocean. His steps getting slower and weaker.

River watched him through eyes that were narrowed in worry. She was sure that she did the right thing, but her knees were getting shaky and hery eyes and mind were only granting her a tunnel vision now.

His hands were tangled in his hair and his eyes, oh his eyes swam through the water in front of him. It was gone..

It was gone, and he needed his fix.

The ocean had swallowed it. The ocean was carrying his last piece of sanity far far away.

Nathan's breathing became shallow, before his hands snapped down and his head was turned to the girl that has left him helpless now. He hated being helpless, because he always was.

Their gazes met. Concern met rage.

His face gained the color of blood and his lips quivered in powerlessness.

"W-what did you do?" He stammered, stumbluing over his racing thoughts. "What the fuck.. did you do?" He roared with full force, his eyes narrowing further at her.

Instead of giving him an answer, she stepped closer and flung her arms around his neck. She could feel him shake, but soon it died down and his tensed muscles relaxed under her embrace.

He stood there merely, letting her hug him. Nathan felt.. secure and at ease for once. His face went neutral, before it almost seemed like a calm look had settled on it.

"You don't need it." She told him silently, hugging him a little tighter, until they were so close that nothing else could fit between them. "You're good."

* * *

 _This story will go on hiatus. I might get some more feedback if time passes._

 _Until then :)_


End file.
